Ketua Osis dan Berandalan Sekolah
by Ruu Oikawa
Summary: Demi beasiswa yang ia dapatkan di sekolah tak dicabut Kepala Sekolah, Halilintar sepakat akan menjadi orang yang akan merubah Sang Berandalan Sekolah- Blaze yang notabene adalah anak dari Kepala Sekolah menjadi lebih baik. Namun siapa sangka apa yang terlihat buruk di luar belum tentu seperti itu. Sho-ai, BL- BlazeHali
**Ketua Osis dan Berandalan Sekolah**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta**

 **Pair : Halilintar x Blaze**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance**

 _ **Warning : Unsur Sho-ai, Boys Love, School life, No super power, Gak EYD banget dll.**_

 **Ting Tong Ting Tong**

Seorang siswa berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gedung sekolah SMA RINTIS. Sesekali mata jingganya itu melirik ponsel yang digengam tangan kanannya. 07.01. Sial… ia sudah terlambat satu menit.

"Semoga tidak ada dia yang menghalangiku menuju ke kelas." Batinnya.

Siswa bernama Blaze itu makin menambah laju lari. Kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan, kerah yang terbuka, serta rambut hitam nya begitu acak-acakkan. Jangan lupakan dasi yang menggantung begitu saja di lehernya. Begitu berantakan, mungkin orang-orang yang cinta kerapihan akan berkata seperti itu. Berbeda dengan Blaze yang merasa keren dengan penampilannya.

Sesekali keringat menetes dari dahi mengalir sampai leher, sempat ia lirik kanan-kiri… guru-guru mulai memasuki kelas. Namun… bukan itu yang membuat Blaze panik, melainkan…

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang… kalau tidak niat sekolah lebih baik pulang saja!"

Blaze berhenti berlari saat seseorang menghadang jalannya. Ia menyeringai ketika mendapati sosok yang berdiri di depannya sedang bersedekap—layaknya pose bos.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengaturku, Ketua Osis?" Sindir Blaze.

 **Chapter 1**

"Mau kemana kau, hah?!"

Halilintar menahan lengan kanan Blaze yang hendak pergi begitu saja. Tak ada ketakutan menghinggap di wajah Blaze. Terlihat santai—bahkan terkesan meremehkan.

"Apaan sih, biarkan ku kelas!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau rapihkan dulu pakaianmu dan membersihkan toilet sebagai hukuman karena kau telat." Tegas Halilintar yang masih mencengkram lengan Blaze.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku gak suka diatur!"

"Kalau gak mau diatur makanya jangan melanggar peraturan sekolah!" Bantah Halilintar cepat.

Blaze mendengus kesal, tak mampu menyanggah kembali perkataan Ketua Osis tersebut. Segera ia menepis tangan Halilintar dari lengan nya dan kembali berjalan.

"Jangan melarikan diri… dasar pecundang." Ejek Halilintar yang lagi-lagi menghalangi jalan nya.

Blaze menyingkirkan Halilintar dari hadapannya dengan kasar. Kilatan emosi mulai kelihatan dalam diri Blaze.

"YA, AKU AKAN MENURUTI PERINTAHMU! PUAS HAH!" Teriaknya tepat di muka Halilintar.

Seringaian muncul di bibir Halilintar. Ya… kata pecundang memang paling ampuh untuk memancing seorang Blaze.

.

.

.

"Yang benar bersihin nya!"

Perempatan kecil muncul di dahi Blaze. Kedua tangan yang memegang gagang kain pel itu mengerat. Ketua Osis didepannya ini memang menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan.

Satu-satunya orang yang berani sekali memerintah ia yang merupakan Preman Sekolah—julukan yang ia dapat. Bahkan guru-guru sudah jera menegur tingkahnya. Terkecuali… si Ketua Osis itu.

"Ck… berisik banget! Kau ini laki-laki apa perempuan sih?!"

JDUAK

"Jangan berkata hal bodoh begitu! Kalau tak, ku pukul lagi kau!" Ucap Halilintar setelah meninju kepala Blaze cukup kuat.

"GAK USAH SAMPAI DIPUKUL JUGA KALI! SAKIT WOI!" Teriak Blaze tak terima.

"BERISIK! CEPAT SELESAIKAN SAJA HUKUMANMU!"

Halilintar menghela napas. Padahal hari belumlah sampai setengah, tetapi rasanya sudah sangat melelahkan. Ingin sekali ia memukul wajah Blaze sampai puas untuk melampiaskan amarah, sayang… ia masih tau adab dan … lagipula ia mengemban jabatan ketua dalam organisasi sekolah.

Sebenarnya Halilintar sendiri bingung, setahu nya Blaze adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Oleh karena itu, para guru takut untuk menghukumnya—hanya menegur dan memperingatkannya saja. Akan tetapi, sayangnya usaha mereka itu tak berefek pada Blaze.

Sebenarnya mau anak itu apa?

Kalau bukan karena diperintah guru BK agar ia selalu menegur dan memberi hukuman pada Blaze agar anak itu sadar akan kenakalannya di sekolah. Ia tak kan mau.

"Sudah selesai! Sekarang biarkan ku pergi."

Halilintar kembali menghalangi Blaze di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan yang membentang. Halilintar sedikit mendongak, agar bisa melihat jelas siswa yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Rapikan dulu pakaianmu!"

Blaze terlihat keberatan, tetapi ia mulai melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Halilintar. Tangannya mulai menyelipkan ujung pakaian ke dalam celana, setelah itu mengancing kemeja yang dikenakan, hingga tersisa satu kancing bagian atas yang mengambil dasi yang sedari tadi hanya menggantung di bahu saja.

"Aku … tidak bisa pakai dasi."

Halilintar melongo. Yang benar saja… sudah berapa tahun sekolah, masih tidak bisa mengenakan dasi sendiri. Apakah Blaze sedang bercanda?

"Aku serius… Ketua Osis."

"Yasudah, sini ku pakaikan."

Halilintar segera merampas dasi itu, menyuruh Blaze sedikit merunduk dan ia mulai melingkari dasi itu di leher Blaze. Wajah mereka cukup dekat, entah kenapa wajah Blaze jadi memanas melihat rupa Halilintar dari dekat.

"Sudah selesai. Sana kembali ke kelasmu." Ujar Halilintar. Ia tersenyum puas berhasil memasangkan dasi di leher Blaze.

Blaze hanya tertegun, kemudian mulai tertawa kecil yang kemudian membuat Halilintar kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

"Tak apa, Dah~"

Blaze dengan seenaknya melenggang pergi menuju kelas. Sementara Halilintar memilih untuk segera ke kelas dan tak mau memikirkan hal tidak penting. Setidaknya tugas ia menegur Blaze hari ini selesai, bukan berarti besok Blaze tidak akan mengulangi kenakalannya.

Namanya juga Berandalan Sekolah. Sulit sekali untuk diatur. Namun Halilintar tak akan menyerah, asal beasiswanya di sekolah ini tidak dicabut. Ia akan meladeni Berandalan Sekolah itu. Persyaratan yang telah ia sepakati dengan kepala sekolah, mengubah Blaze menjadi murid yang baik.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Apa cuma gue disini yang suka HaliBlaze? Yang keduanya sama-sama membara dan emosian lol. Silahkan krisar aja.**


End file.
